paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in New New York, New Earth
This is the episode where Milo takes the PAW Patrol to a different planet in the future. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, 9-K-5 came to the our universe (this series is a record of what has happened on a parallel planet, like ours and is in the same universe as our Earth) and attacked the PAW Patrol, but was destroyed. Milo: We're going to New New York on New Earth. I've got a friend there that I'd like you to meet. They all clime into Chitty and Chitty, with her TARDIS like noises, goes to the New New York Hospital on New Earth in the year 5,000,000,023. They all exit Chitty and go inside. Milo: I brought us here a week before the Doctor comes here. Chase: AHH-CHOO!!! Thats what you were warning me about. Cat human creatures. Everyone around: Bless you (or its variations). Matron Casp: Welcome. We are the Sisters of Plenitude. Milo: We're just visiting. Chase: AHH-CHOO!!! Why did it have to be cat-humans. Milo: Bless you. And they're usually called "Cat Nuns." Chase: Oh. They all go into the elevator, gone through the disinfection thing in the elevator. Then they all exit the elevator and walk over to a certain cat nun and a huge head in a glass tank. Milo: Hello. PAW Patrol meet Novice Hame and the Face of Boe. Chase: H... AHH-CHOO!!! ...i. Everyone: Bless you (or its variations). The other PAW Patrol members: Hi. Sister Jatt: (to Chase) Are you sick? Chase: No, I'm... AHH-CHOO!!! ...allergic to cat hair. Novice Hame: The Face of Boe is dying of the one thing we can't cure, old age. All the pups and robot and Ryder get interrupted when a few people run in with 7 dogs, each on a stretcher. These dogs look like extremely old versions of Chase, Skye, Rocky, Marshal, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest. They were followed by a dog shaped robot that was rusting and falling apart. This robot looks like an extremely old version of K-9-5. Hospital employee: These 7 dogs are dying of old age. More are in a different wing, for some reason. They have lived an extremely long time, longer than any dog from their time. Milo: How old are they? Hospital employee: Around 5,000,000,000 years old. Ryder: Who are they? Hospital employee: These old dogs are named Chase, Skye, Rocky, Marshal, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest. Current Rocky: But that can't be us. We're right here. Milo: Time travel. Current Chase: (talks to old Chase) Are you really me? Old Chase: That... AHH-CHOO!!! ...voice. It sounds familiar. You look familiar. Current Chase: I... AHH-CHOO!!! ...should. Scene change, a clock. The PAW Patrol pups witnessed theirselves die of old age. K-9-5 watched himself turn into a pile of scrap metal and plastic. Milo: Wow, I did not expect this. Skye: Did we witness our own passing? Milo: Yes you did, but luckily a weeping angel didn't zap you into the past. Plus, it turns out you pups and robot will live for about 5,000,000,000 years. The average life span of a well kept dog is about 20 years. You pups just broke a record, well your future selves did. Ryder: Where was I? Milo: I don't know. I would have most likely gone to see the stars by now. Zuma: Lets go home. Milo: Good idea. Zuma: Dude, I looked so old. Chase: Me too. Skye: Me three. Rocky: Me four. Rubble: Me five. Marshal: Me six. They all go home in Chitty. When they get home, Ryder gets invited to go to the ice caps tomorrow by Jake and Everest. The next day, all the pups and K-9-5 get prepared for the ice caps. When they board the PAW Patroller and get to the cabin, from the outside of the PAW Patroller, we hear a scream that sounds like it came from K-9-5. Did K-9-5 really just scream? If so, why did he scream? If it wasn't him, then who screamed and why? Previous: The Alternate Robot Next: K-9-5 and RoboPup Spoilers: In a later episode, it is revealed that the deaths were just an elaborate set-up. The truth is that the pups become Time Lords further in the stories. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers